bombshell
by Happy-Love-Peace
Summary: FINISHED!Joey Conzalus and her twin brother Johnny Conzalus are taken from there house of night and put in camp half blood can they survive the drama, the romance, and the quest that decides there fate. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I hope most of you guys like my book if you do thank you if you don't I wont get mad. I will try my best to upload every day but please don't blame me if I miss a day ok so enjoy also I used two books in my book of course Percy Jackson and another book I don't know if you know it Marked yeah **

**(I do not own pjo that only belongs to Rick Riordan**)

**Joey's P.O.V**

I love it at my school well it's not a school more like a place for me to sleep, eat, and the dreadful learning. It's called House of Night for people who the tracker comes to find and marks them and they become fledglings. (Don't know it look it up) Well, the tracker came to mine and my twin brother school and marked us both well. When he marks people a crescent moon appears on your forehead but it isn't filled in until you go threw the change into a vampire but, sometimes you don't make it threw because if your body doesn't except the change you die oh, did I forget to mention mine and my brothers crescent are filled in all the way weird. I love it here (mostly because of the hot guys) my brother doesn't like it much. "Joey stop daydreaming and pay attention or else you will get into trouble." Said my obnoxious friend Celena. "Yeah, listen to the girl she is really smart." Said my really clueless twin brother Johnny. Celena giggled her flirty giggle. "Since when is she ever smart." I said under my breath but, I think she heard me because she had that look on her face that said im going to kill you at dinner. After class our sociology called us up to her desk. Mason, Erik, Celena, and Johnny glared at me. "It wasn't my fault it was all them!" Mason exclaimed. "Way to be apart of the team." I said. "No, young fledglings you guys must pack all of your things and leave tonight to a different place a camp really." Said Mrs. Applebee. "How will we get there?" Erik asked. "That is not important! What's important is why and is there going to be peanut butter there?" I asked. "Because you guys do not belong here anymore and they will protect you guys over there and I don't know if they have that Joey." She answered calmly. "What about our cats?" Celena asked. _ewe I hate cats but, they make us have one that's the only flaw at this school. _I thought to myself. "Do not fret Celena your cats will be safe hear with us and I will ask if you guys could come and visit." She answered. Ok so we were off to our new school camp place. "I bet I'll hate it." I said as I was in my dorm packing my stuff with Celena. "Oh, come on Joey, Erik is going to be there with you so that has to count for something I mean you guys like each other." Celena said. "Shhhh, I don't know if he likes me though." I said –more like whispered-. "Well, I think he does." Celena said. "Well who cares what you think." I said under my breath. When we arrive outside there was a girl on a flying horse - I know weird – she was pretty. She had long curly blonde hair with a couple of gray streaks, she had gray eyes. "Wow," Mason said. There was some guy on another flying horse thing. He had sea green eyes black or brown hair and he had a goofy grin on his face it just made me want to smack it off but, I controlled myself. "Who are they?" asked Johnny. "How the heck am I supposed to know?" I said. "I think they are here to pick us up." Said Erik. I looked at him and then he caught me looking at him I blushed I think he did to. "We are here to pick you guys up and take you to camp half blood." Said the girl. "Yeah, I'm Percy Jackson." Said Percy_. _**"**I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said.


	2. Oh please not her

**Hey I need ideas for what my characters are going to fight so, please leave me some comments thank you**

**(I do not own pjo only my characters)**

**Johnny P.O.V**

Once we arrived at this camp thing there were some kids waiting there. "Hello I am Piper." Said Piper. "Yeah I'm Nico." Said Nico. Then there was some kid running up the hill. "HEY I'M LEO!" said Leo. Joey was suspiciously quiet it starting to freak me out. "Joey why don't you introduce yourself." I whispered to her. "I don't care and they don't need to know my name." She whispered back. "Well you should its nice." Celena interrupted our conversation.

"Well nice isn't my middle name."

"Your right it's Clinton."

"Shut up Johnny, your middle name is Butch."

"Guys shut up there saying something." Said Celena. "We have someone to show you guys around so if you guys have questions ask her ok." Said that Annabeth girl. "Why can't you guys show us around?" Joey asked. Oh my gosh can she ever just get over with and not ask questions. "Because we are really busy." said Percy. "So you guys don't care for us." Joey said.

"No it's just we have things to take care of."

"More important th-"

"Joey just let it go!" I exclaimed. She was about to complain when a girl came up. She is probably the same age as us twelve thirteen. "She looks like a geek." Joey whispered. I was about to tell to be quiet but the girl spoke. "Hello I am Valerie daughter of Athena, and I will show you-this is a really big group can I have Nadia help. Please we will split up the group."

"Um, sure why not."

"Yay. Come on Nadia lets divide the group."

"Wait did you plan this?"

"Nooo."

Then this short girl walks up, she has dark brown hair, mocha colored skin, and her eyes were gray too. "Hello I'm Nadia." She said.

"Valerie I want you to take the twins." Annabeth said.

"The twins have a name." I heard Joey say, she was on her way towards Valerie.

"Ok, what's your name then, what's all of your guy's names."

"Ok, I'm Joey, the guy that guy who looks like me is Johnny, and the guy who has the black Justin Beiber hair is Erik." Erik started to glare at Joey, she just started laughing. "The guy with the short baldish hair is Mason, and the girl who is applying makeup is Celena. Celena stop putting make up on!"

"Ok, well we don't have time to watch this train wreck so, bye." Nico said. Then they just left. "Ok, Joey and Johnny come with me, please." Valerie said trying to act all tough.


	3. poseidon who?

**I do not own pjo only my characters**

**Joey P.O.V**

I can't believe I have to stay here, it looks nothing like the House of Night. "Joey, Johnny, lets have a race threw the water at the lake." Valerie said.

"Ok, I guess it will be fun." Johnny said.

"No."

"Why not Joey?"

"Because, we could get sick."

"You are not worried about that Joey."

"You don't know I could."

"Just tell us, im your own brother."

"Fine, im scared of the ocean."

Joey, it's not a ocean it's a lake and we are not going all the way in it." Valerie said, Johnny was laughing in the background. Valerie started to glare at him, he stopped. "Joey come on it will be fun."

"I guess so."

"Yeah, come on sis stop being a sissy." Valerie went over to him and pushed him in the water. Then all of a sudden something started glowing on top of his head, it looked like a blue trident. He started to scream and run around, I looked at Valerie but, she just stood there mouth wide open. So-scared as heck-went in the water to get him. "Joey, look!" Valerie said pointing at my head. I looked at my head and saw the same thing on top of it. "You, guys, are children of Poseidon." Valerie said. "Poseidon who?" I said trying to calm down Johnny. Next, thing I knew Percy and Annabeth walk by. Percy stop dead in his tracks looking at me and Johnny with his mouth open. "Percy what's-oh my gods."

"Um, hi, so what's up?"

"Nothing, besides the fact that you and Johnny are Poseidon's Children."

"Way to state the obvious Valerie."

"Just trying to help."

"Stop helping!" exclaimed Johnny.

"Shut up, I will handle it Johnny!"

"Oh so now your yelling at me."

"Yes, that's exactly what im doing."

"Guys Percy needs to say something!" yelled Valerie

"We need to go see Chiron." Percy said.

"Really that's all you have to say." Johnny said helping me out of the lake, we were not wet weird.

"Stop arguing and follow me." Percy said.


	4. Our story

**Hello most of these ideas I get from my friends at school they like help me and all that junk, so I cant take all the credit (I was going to but I have a conscious sort of) **

**(I do not own pjo only my characters.) **

**Erik P.O.V **

I was walking with Celena when Joey runs past us Johnny running after her yelling stuff like. "Joey, come on its cool." And "You run really fast." I already found out that my dad was Apollo, Celena Aphrodite, and Mason Athena. Anyway, Percy was running behind them I grabbed him by the arm.

"What's going on with Joe?"

"She found out her dad is Poseidon."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Mr.D said something wrong and I think she took it offensive."

"You think, what did he say exactly?"

"He said 'Not another one of his kids these look as worse as the other one'."

"Who does he think he is um, who is he?"

"Oh, yeah your new he is Dionysus."

"That wine dude, wow if he wasn't immortal I would…"

"Would what?"

"I would kick his a-"

"Hey, guys I calmed her down a little bit." Johnny said, coming to us with a black eye.

"Wow, dude what happened?"

"My sister that's what happened,"

"Wow, way to be the man of the situation."

"Where's Joe?"

"Down at the lake with Celena, Valerie, and Nadia."

"Ok, thanks, I guess."

Then, I ran to the lake only to see Joey punching trees. "You know Joe you didn't have to act like that."

"Yeah, I know I just got tired of people judging my family last time I checked they are not a judge."

"Yeah, I guess, but still a little bit much."

"Yeah I know captain obvious."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

**Joey P.O.V **

I thought I was going to die when he asked me that. _Wait, Joey are you seriously going to turn this into a romance no, no I am not we are just friends, right? _

"Joey you never did tell me about your mom I mean if you want to you can tell me, you can trust me."

"Sure, I mean Johnny told Celena why can't I tell you."

"Ok, you may tell me now."

"… It all started when our mom sent me and my brother to fourth grade. Everyone thought our mom was a slut and that I will be the same and my brother would be abusive, so Johnny and me had to play with each other, it sucked I was into house and he was into race cars. Everyone called us mean names the names no fourth grader should know." I shivered. "Anyway, all the teachers always sat us in the back, far away from the rest of the class they all have the same reason why they do that. 'The parents don't want you two hanging with there children and showing them things they are not supposed to know.' But, we both knew the real reason because, they don't want us near them." I paused to breath. "We told our mom but, she never listen she was always to busy with her drugs and beer. Then, in fifth grade when we arrived home there was police there our mom was going to jail, we don't even know why. They took us to an orphanage where some guy marked us and then Mrs. Applebee adopted us and took us to the House of Night." I was finished. I looked at Erik, he looked at me.

"I am so sorry Joey."

"It's ok, I have to go know you know to apologize to Johnny for giving him a black eye." Then I left, I looked back he had a look on his face that said that he wanted to say something to me but, didn't have the chance. _Maybe he was going to say he was disgusted with what my mom did and didn't want to be my friend, maybe it's a good thing I got away. _

**Erik P.O.V **

_Why didn't I tell her sooner now if I tell her now she is going to think I said it out of pity? _

**What was Erik going to tell Joey, Is Johnny going to forgive Joey and WHAT MONSTER ARE THEY GOING TO FIGHT? Find out on the next Bombshell. **


	5. Who is it?

**Hey this is a ****new chapter of BOMBSHELL. ****So I dunno might've added a little drama only a little. **

**(I do not own pjo only my characters.) **

**Celena P.O.V **

I was walking past the Poseidon cabin and I see Joe sitting on the porch. _I wonder what got her comb brush ha comb brush I crack my self up! _"Hey, Joe I was just thinking about something hilarious."

"Wow, amazing you actually think."

"I know wait a minute, that's not why I came here for."

"What did you come here for?"

"You look sad."

"Well no der, why are we even friends?"

"Because, I give good advice, right?"

"Yeah buddy." She said while pretend punching me in the arm.

"What's wrong, seriously?"

"I told Erik about my mom and practically my life."

"So"

"So, what if he doesn't want to…." She still continued because, I was to busy looking at Johnny come out of the water-with his shirt off-he looked beautiful.

"….You know?"

"Yeah, sure whatever you say."

"Your not even paying attention-oh my gosh that's gross my own brother!"

He looked over at us, he smiled.

"Shhhh, he could hear you."

"Good" Then she walked away, then she saw Erik and started running away like a crazy person it was kind of funny.

"Hey, Celena."

"Oh my gods never do that again."

"Why, cause you love me." _What, how did he know well, I don't love him I think anyway did Joey tell him I got a bone to pick with her! _

"What I'm joking."

"Oh, ok good." _I think?_

"Yeah, anyway what were you and Joe talking about?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"Ok tell me is she you know pregnant?"

"What, no why would you think that gross!"

"Good you know I am too young to be an uncle."

"Stupid, anyway do you like anybody here?"  
"Yeah a little crush and one big one."

"Who?"

"That girl Samantha."

"And the other one?"

"Why do you care besides you don't need to know!"

"Wow, jerkish much."

"Sorry."

"So who is it?"

"Well its y-"

"Hey guys can you hide me from Erik?"

"Ok um, why?"

"Well he has been asking everybody where I am and he saw me not too long ago so yeah I need to hide like, right now."

"Ok, hide inside the cabin."

"Ok, thanks guys." After she left Erik started heading toward us.

"Hey guys have you seen Joe?"

"Well…you see…umm…she is at…Johnny you take this one."

"Ok, my pleasure, she is taking a shower." Then the next thing you hear is the shower running from the cabin. _I wish I was a good liar like Johnny. _

"Ok is it ok if I sit here until she comes out."

"Ughh."

"Sure, I was about to leave Celena do you want to come, maybe I will tell you who is the other person I like, maybe."


	6. Heartbroken

**Hello I need to tell u something I actually wanted to put super heroes in the story I was going to make one of the girl super heroes the mother of Joey and Johnny but my friends told me no great, if my friends are reading this you guys suck. So tell me if you guys want me to do that and if you do what girl super hero should it be? **

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Valerie P.O.V **

I was sitting on the bench by the lake. _Holy shiz doesn't he look hot but he is my best friend and a Hermes child it will never work out but, look at the way he looks at me, it could be just in a friendly way?_

"Watchya doin?" asked Nadia.

"You know admiring my best friends butt."

"Gross, you mean Jacob?" 

"Yup, he is so hot."

"That's the grossest thing I've ever heard!"

"Ok sure whatever just lets do something to take him off my mind."

"Ok hmmmmmmm lets…no….look its Celena and Joey!"

"Its Johnny, Joey is the girl."

"I knew that, who would name a girl a boy name."

"Ok shut up. Look at her face it looks happy and a little disappointed. _I don't know why but it's kinda easy to read a person face for me. _

"Maybe they are flirting or he doesn't like her and she is happy 'bout it."

"Or maybe it's none of our business."

"Yeah, you're right for now. Hey Jacob Valerie needs to tell you something!"

"What…no I don't…please stop!"

Then he came over to us a huge grin on his face I just had to smile back.

"So what's up ladies?"

"Ewwww I got to go Ewwww!"

"Can I help you Valerie?"

"Yeah, I mean no…I mean I have to go."

Then I ran like there was no tomorrow.

**Joey P.O.V **

I walk outside and I see Erik waiting there on the steps to the cabin. _What should I do? Should I go back inside or should I run away or should I talk to him? I choose talk to him I just have to deal with it now or never. Here it goes im going to talk to him. _

"Hello Erik."

**Erik P.O.V**

_I heard her voice like heaven corny much? I think it was, anyway I like her but, I have a girlfriend I know second day here and I already got a girlfriend thing is I didn't even know how I said yes, she just kissed me and I had to say yes. I know she was from the Aphrodite cabin but, I think her name is Ashley or Ashlynn. _

"Hi Joe I need to tell you something."

"Ok before you tell me I need to say, can we still friends-that don't hang out much-but, still friends."

" here it goes…I have a girlfriend."

"Not as worse as I imagined-What you have a what we barely arrived yesterday and you already have a girlfriend!"

"Please let me explain, she started to kiss me and then we started to go out and I was speechless."

"Yeah, that helps a lot, you know I thought you were going to say something else but, this is worse way worse, Erik Roy Fincher Way Worse!"

I loved it when she said my full name but, not this time it felt like she was trying to hurt me and it worked it did hurt a lot. Then, I see her running away that always calms her down hopefully enough to forgive me. _Oh, father dude man, can you please give me some advice please dad. _Then I walked away, I see Ashlynn yeah, Ashlynn. Anyway she is talking to her friends she looks at me and smiles I feel warm inside but, not full of love or happiness but, guilt. _I wish I never said yes stupid Aphrodite girl have to ruin my life. _

"Hi pookie bear." She said then, she kissed me on the lips. It didn't feel right I hate it actually. Then why am I kissing her back?


	7. Idea?

**I know what your thinking ZSucka-Puncha why are you so dramatic? Guess it runs in the family? **

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Joey P.O.V **

_I am hurting so bad the only thing I could do is run, run away from my problems, like a baby._ I was to busy thinking that I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into Valerie.

"Oh my gods are you ok!"

"Yeah I'm fine, are you ok?"

"Yeah, hey you're Joey."

"Yeah, call me Joe, you're Valerie right?"

"Yeah, oh my gods are you crying!"

"What no!" Then I felt my face sure enough there were tears.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Then I giggled, she did too.

"Do you want to sit down and talk you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yeah, Valerie I would but, do you have tissues?"

"I always carry them with me." Then she gave me like hundreds of them.

After hours of talking and me telling her my story and her telling me hers I think we became friends. I even cried like a lot and she comforted me what a great friend she was going to be. Then, it became like, really late so we had to go before the harpies come and eat us.

When I walked in the cabin Johnny and Percy were huddled together talking about something. Then, Percy turned and looked at me.

"Oh my gods, Joe what happened were you crying?"

"Nice, try Perce Joe would Nev-Oh my gods Joe was crying!"

"Hey guys it's nice to see you to I think I'll go to bed as you can tell I had a **BIG** second day."

"Yeah, sure I think we all need to go to bed." Johnny said. Then, he went to his bed and turned off the lamp as did I.

~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~

I woke up I heard a pounding then I realized someone was at the door. I looked up and saw Celena at the door. I went to open the door and Celena went all frantic on me.

"I heard that Erik is going out with my half sister Ashlynn, what a jerk!" Then she saw dried up tears on my face and my red eyes.

"Oh my god you were crying too, I am going to kill him and her, I mean you never cry!"

"Celena Stop Now!"

"Ok."

"I can handle it I mean we were never dating so I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Like what?"

"Like, me flipping out calling him by his full name. Celena I could actually see the hurt on his face."

"Good."

"I feel horrible is that good?"

"Not really no."

"I have to go and think."

"By think you mean go for a run and don't come back until late at night."

"That is exactly what I mean."

Then I started to take off and then I saw Erik coming my way. We made eye contact I looked away I don't want to get sucked in.

_Just because I feel bad doesn't mean I am ready to forgive. _

I kept saying that over and over again in my head. I looked up and It looked like I stopped I don't know how I did that. Then, I saw Erik coming this way so I turned the other way and started running, again?

"Hey Joe." I turned and I saw Mason so why not walk over to my best friend.

_He is Athena's child he has to be smart so he has to help me? _

"Hey Mason what's up?"

"Oh if you look up you will see the sky."

"I know that I mean in your life."

"Oh, I have a girlfriend."

"Really, who?"

"A girl from the Demeter cabin."

"What's her name?"

"Oh, Kaylie."

"**Wow, nice I guess?" **

"What's wrong Joe no guys to check out."

"That's it you just gave me the perfect idea."

"Really what?"

"You will see my smart friend."

Then I started to jog off.

_If he wants to do that then I can do that too. _


	8. Boyfriend?

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Joey P.O.V **

I went to my cabin took a shower and put on my black with purple polka dots bikini. I jogged to the lake and saw a lot of people there, I turned to the right and sure enough I see Erik and Ashlynn having a make out session. He saw me and he looked at me with curiosity I looked back but, the way I looked at him was cruel, I felt really bad.

_I shouldn't feel bad he should anyway I must not forget why I am here. _

I looked around until I saw him, he looked at me and I had to smile and he was hot. He waved for me to go over there, I told him my plan, and his name is Trevor.

"So, basically you want me to be your fake boyfriend."

"Yeah, are you ok with it?"

"Yeah, it will be fun."

"Yeah,"

"Ok, put your arms around my head."

"Oh my, are you a son of Aphrodite?"

"Yeah, this kind of thing is programmed in my head."

"What, being a fake boyfriend?"

"No, being romantic."

"Oh." Then I put my arms around his head.

"So, who are we making jealous?"

"Um, his name is Erik, he's sitting by Ashlynn."

"Ugh, I hate her."

"You would wouldn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok what is he doing?"

"Well, she is talking to him but, he is not paying attention."

"What is he paying attention to?"

"Us"

"Oh, what do we do now?"

"Plant one on me."

"What plant what on you?"

"Kiss me"

"Oh, ok." Then I kissed him, I had to tiptoe but, I saw Erik's face it was really red.

_Ok, we stopped I have to admit it was good. _

"Let's go sit over there."

"Ok," We sat down at this table, and I saw Valerie and Mason.

"Mason it doesn't – did you just kick me!"

"Yeah, I did what are you going to- ow! You Dill hole!"

Then, they started to hit each other it was really funny.

"Joe, shouldn't we do something?"

"Yeah, I guess fine." I went over there and got in the middle of them-bad idea-. They started to kick me and punch, scratch, and even bite me.

"Ow! Stop! Ewwww don't do that! Trevor Help me out!"  
He grabbed Mason and sat him down at the table, I got Valerie and put her at the end of the table.

"You guys are brother and sister aren't you guys supposed to love each other?"

"Trevor, brothers and sisters fight like all the time."

"That never happens at my cabin."

"You hate Ashlynn."

"Every one does but, we don't fight with her."

"Wow, maybe I should start something."

"No, not necessary."

"Ok but, yeah brothers and sisters-"

"HALF!" They both said at the same time.

"Ok, half brother and sister but, you guys still love each other right?"

"NO!"

"Ok, just tell us what happened!"

"Ok, Mason started to make fun of me because, I like Jacob."

"Mason, who told you that?"

"I will never say!"

Then, I grabbed his arm and started to twist it.

"I like this game!"

"Valerie, shut up!" Trevor said I looked at him with a look that said thank you.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you!"

"Then, tell us!" I started to twist it harder.

"Nadia, Nadia told me!" I stopped.

"My own best friend I am going to kick her butt!"

Then, she ran away-I swear I heard her sob-I feel really bad.

"So, I heard you guys are going out, and by the look of it I think it's true." I look down and see our hands together.

"How did you hear that?" Trevor asked I was too shy now to speak.

_Why am I shy we're not even dating for real that is? _

"Erik told me, he looked mad I told him to go punch a tree."

"Oh, good." I heard myself say, they both looked at me Trevor smiling and Mason looking confused.

"I thought you liked him Joey Clinton Conzalus?"

"I thought he liked me Mason Anthony Cruz?"

"He does, trust me." Then he looked at Trevor with an uncomfortable and confused face on because, Trevor didn't care and he was looking at girls butts.

"Mason can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Joe."

**Erik P.O.V **

_Why didn't I ask her out before I got sucked in the death trap of Ashlynn? Why is she hurting me with that tool? I HATE MYSELF! _

I was in the woods punching a tree, my knuckles were bleeding it reminded me of mine and Joe's first kiss.

~~~~~~~**FLASH BACK**~~~~~~~~~

_I was punching the wall I was really mad at my ex-girlfriend for flirting with other guys, my knuckles were bloody. Then, Joe came down the hall screaming my name then she saw me. _

"_Oh my fudgesicle, Erik are you ok-oh my g-!" _

_I covered her mouth, she was so loud. _

"_I'm fine." _

"_No your not." She ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around my hand and knuckle. _

"_Why are you doing this?" _

"_Because that's what friends do for each other." _

"_But, I stopped talking to you guys." _

"_That was Ciara's Erik, I still believed in our Erik." _

"_Oh" Then I looked up into her eyes and we just sort of kissed. _

**END OF FLASH BACK**~~~~~~~~~~

_What happened to our relationship? What happened to me?_


	9. What the?

**Hola drama, relationships, and monsters oh my! (Corny much) **

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Mason P.O.V **

_I can't believe it she actually would go this low to make Erik mad, I LOVE THE MEAN JOEY!_

"So, should I stop and forgive Erik and maybe say sorry too?"

"No, heavens no! Keep doing what you're doing, I mean that ba-"

"Mason!"

"What I wasn't going to say a bad word."

"It wasn't me." I looked behind me and Kaylie was there.

"Hey babe."

"Uh huh," She sat down and looked at Trevor who was looking at girls butts. Joey kicked him from under the table, he jerked up and immediately put his arm over Joe.

"Ok, what are you guys talking about?" I looked at Joe she looked back with a look that said she didn't have an answer so, we both looked at Trevor. The look on his face said he did have an answer.

"We were talking about mine and Joey's relationship."

"Oh, you guys are going out?"

"Yup."

"I know its cool Kaylie, know we can double date!" I exclaimed. Trevor and Joey looked at me confused until they turned around and saw Erik then, they understood.

"Yeah, Trevor don't you think we would make the cutest couple!"

"For sure babe!" Then he put his arm around Joe's waist and I did the same thing to Kaylie. Joe and Kaylie came closer to us and rested there heads on our shoulders.

"I don't know what's happening but I like it but, you guys will tell me what's going on now."

We eventually told her she agreed to help-mostly 'cause she hates Ashlynn-us make him jealous.

"Wow, look at the time it's time for dinner!"

"I'm not going."

"Why not, you need to eat?"

"I'm not hungry I'm actually tired."

"Ok, I'll tell Johnny to bring you something back."

"Ok,"

**Joey P.O.V **

I was laying on my bed when I heard a knock at the door, it was Celena.

I opened the door she was totally mad at, me?

"What's wrong Celena?"

"You, when you said you'd handle the problem with Erik I thought you meant talk to him not make him so sad to make him flip out on Ashlynn-which she totally deserves-and run out of the cafeteria and into the woods."

"Oh, well it's not my problem remember, I'm dating Trevor."

"Oh, don't give me that bull. We both know you'd be stupid and mad enough to make him jealous and get a fake boyfriend!"

"You know what buddy, it's none of your business!"

"Look at you I thought best friends tell each other every thing."

"You mean the same best friend that's dating my brother and didn't tell me!"

No answer.

"Yeah I know, and I don't care but why didn't you t- I don't care anymore, I'll go talk to him but, I'll never talk to you 'best friend'!" Then I ran out of there and I felt something wet and warm coming down my cheek.

_No Joey, I shouldn't cry for her I shouldn't cry for anybody! ~sigh~ Why am I being so mean? I really don't care if Celena goes out with my brother I don't. Actually I'm happy 'cause I'm tired of them making googly eyes at each other it gets in my way of Erik. Oh my gods Erik, I still like him a lot I think I owe him an apology? _

**Johnny P.O.V **

I turn and I see my girlfriend Celena running towards me and sobbing.

"Celena are you ok? Did you talk to Joe?"

"Yeah I talked to her~SOB~and she never wants to talk to me again!"

"Oh Honey its ok."

"We should have told her earlier about us."

"How did she find out?"

"I don't know."

"I'll talk to her."

"I don't know honey we screwed up pretty good."

"Wait why are we acting like her parents we are not her parents I'm her brother for crying out loud!"

"I know but, I feel really bad."

"Like I said I will talk to her."

**Erik P.O.V **

I was as usual punching a tree but, harder.

_I just yelled at my girlfriend or should I say ex-girlfriend in front of every one in the cafeteria. I Hate My-_

"Hi Erik."

_Great I'm hearing things especially things I love. _

"Um Erik are you ok I said hi and you didn't respond, well I would understand if you hate me but, I came here to talk some sense into you."

"No I don't hate you." I didn't turn around.

"I don't hate you either I'm just being a jerk towards you."

"I kind of deserve it."

"Yeah you kind of do." I turned around and saw her grinning at me.

"I'm joking you know that, right?"

"Yeah of course I know that Joe."

"Good and don't forget it."

"Joe?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you really going out with Trevor?"

"Honestly?" I nodded my head.

"No I was just faking, to not be lonely."

"Oh, well I think me and Ashlynn are over?"

"You think? After that scene you made I think you guys are?"

"You saw?"

"No but, Celena told me and I felt horrible for what I put you threw and I Yelled at Celena for not telling me things."

I inched closer she did too.

"What kind of things?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I know its all part of the plan."

"What plan?" We are now an inch apart.

"Now look who's asking questions."

"Just want-"

"Joey, how could you yell at Celena like that!" exclaimed Johnny.

"Happens every time." I say under my breath.

"Got to go see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah,"

The last thing I saw was her hair in the darkness then I blacked out.


	10. Quest

**Hi I was almost not going to write today-almost. **

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Joey P.O.V **

It's been a week since Erik's disappearance I am starting to freak out.

_What if he never comes back? What if I never see him again? Oh my gods I shouldn't be thinking this, I'm scaring myself. He has to leave when I finally figure out how I feel about him, this sucks._

Percy is going to this meeting for the head counselors for every cabin, me and Johnny finally convinced him to let us come.

When we arrived it looks like Celena, and Mason convinced there sisters to let them go too.

"Let's discuss the situation about Erik." Chiron said.

"Well obviously it means some of us need a quest." Said the head guy from the Apollo cabin.

"I'll go get my bag packed." Percy said.

"No, Percy we don't have the oracle with us at this moment."

"Hey what if the new kids go and get that Erik kid." Clarisse said.

"That's not a bad idea Clarisse, Joey, Johnny, Celena, and Mason do you accept?"

"Yeah!" all of us said.

"Good, now go to your cabins and pack your stuff."

"Ok!" Then we ran off to our cabins.

_Oh my gods what if I find Erik? I hope I do. _

We met at the hill of the border line to the camp.

"Ok, what do we do, we don't even know where to go?"

"That's easy Joey ask the Athena child."

And I, Johnny, and Celena was looking at Mason.

"Don't look at me, look at the one who is in love with him."

"What, are you crazy!"

"You love him right? So that means you can feel if he is in pain, happy, or sad and you can feel where he's at."

"What that's not how it goes! I think you're thinking of twins, Idiot!"

"Come on, guys lets just go north until we see something that will help us." Johnny said.


	11. Michael Adams?

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Joey P.O.V **

_This is really stupid we don't even know where we are going. God, some group we are, we suck. Why doesn't someone put DUNCE on our foreheads right now? _

We are lost somewhere in the woods Johnny and Mason are trying to act manly and smart. Mason put his fingers in the ground and tasting it, Johnny put his finger in his mouth and putting it in the air.

"Oh, come on that's bull!"

"Shut up Joey! Let the men handle this."

"Wow, sexist much?" Celena said under her breath.

"Since when are you guy's men?"

"Ever since our birthday, Joey."

"You're only TWELVE you don't become a 'man' until you're eighteen, stupid!"

"Whatever, you're just jealous 'cau-"

"Did you see that?" Mason said frantically.

"Yeah," We all said.

"It's probably nothing." Celena said.

I would've agreed if I haven't seen it move again, it was quick but I can tell it's after us.

"What should we do?" Johnny asked.

"You guys are the men'." Celena said.

"I have an idea." Mason said.

"What is it Mason?"

"RUN!"

We all started running all over the place we looked like rats. I would've laughed too, if it wasn't for the fact that we might die. All of a sudden I hear laughing I look up and there is someone there in front of me. I couldn't stop so; I ran right into him, I fell on top of him. He was so beautiful, he had dark-almost black-eyes, black hair that was all over his face, his skin was pale, his lips were red like blood red I just wanted to kiss them and I was about to if it wasn't for my brother.

"Joey what the heck are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm helping a guy up." I said while I was helping the guy up.

"Sorry to intrude, my name is Michael Adams." He offered a hand to shake for my brother.

_He is so formal and he is cute. What a catch! _

"I saw you guys and I wanted to get a closer look, sorry if I startled you." He sounded truly sorry.

"Sorry, you made us think we were gonna die!"

"Johnny, he said he was sorry!"

"Whatever we found a place to set up camp for the night."

"Oh goodie, Michael do you want to join us?" I look at Johnny and his face is scrunched up like we are letting in some kind of dog.

"Why, that would be lovely."

Once we arrive at the camp site I can see Celena's face was awed in Michael's beauty I should know 'cause I was too.

I told Michael to go sit by Mason-who didn't look too happy bout it-and I sat by Celena.

"Who's the hot guy?"

"Celena you're dating my brother!"

"I know but, I'm entitled to my opinions aren't I?"

"Yeah anyway, he is Michael Adams I ran into him out in the woods."

"Sorry to intrude again, but what are you're guys name?" Michael asked.

"I'm Celena!"

"I'm Joey!"

"I'm Johnny."

"I'm Mason."

"Hello and thank you for letting me in you're camp site."

"You're welcome!" Celena and I said.

"Whatever," Johnny said.

"Johnny be lucky he is a human and not some sort of monster."

"Oh, I'm not human."

"What?" We all said.

"Yeah,"

"Then what are you?" I asked

"I don't know but I'm immortal and I like blood." All of us scooted back.

"Like a vampire."

"No, she told me I wasn't, excuse me for asking but, aren't you guys vampires too?"

"Wait before we answer th-Joey what are you doing?" I was scooting closer to him because it's true we are almost vampires not full but, still vampire and I like blood too.

Just thinking about that red silky juice made me shiver in excitement but, if I drink human blood I start to imprint on him.

"It's okay who is this she?"

"I can't say, she made me promise but, she told me I'm not a vampire but, I am something I just have to figure that part out."

"Okay, that's Okay we are fledglings not vampires."

"Oh, she told me of those, aren't you guys supposed to be dying?"

"Well actually we can't because we took something that will keep us from dying like that."

"Oh, that's really good!" Then we heard something in the distance like a screeching sound.

"I better go or she'll kill me, see you around." Then he kissed me on the cheek and then left in the woods.

_What was that? Does he like me? Who is this she? _

_There are a lot of questions that need to be answered by the non-vampire boy. But, I know something I like him a lot what am I going to do 'cause I like Erik too. _

_I hate this quest thing! _


	12. Kisses

**New chapter of ****BOMBSHELL ****enjoy! **

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Erik P.O.V **

I open my eyes to see cement, block by block room. There's a door but it doesn't have a handle, it's made of metal.

_Oh my gods! Where the shiz am I? The last thing I remember is Joey's hair bouncing-Oh My Gods Joey, where is she did she get taken too? _

"Of course not young demigod."

"Who…who's there?"

"Why it's not important now, what is important is where are you're little friends and why am I looking at an Apollo son?"

"Sorry, master but we had a plan." _We? That…that voice it sounds familiar. _

"What, without my consent!"

No answer

"Fine, tell me this plan of yours."

"Ours, we thought if we take the one that the girl cares about that she would come and get him and she would bring her brother too." Said a girl this time.

I can't see them but, there voices sound familiar.

"Who are you guys!"

"Why, Erik don't you remember us?" The girl said faking the hurt.

Then, they step out of the shadows.

"You guys why would you do this I thought we were friends!"

"You thought wrong." They both said.

**Joey P.O.V **

I woke up gagging from my horrible dream.

"Good morning love." Said Michael coming out from behind a tree. I look around and everyone is still asleep.

"Good morning, what time is it?"

"It is 5:30 exactly love."

"Ok, wow that is really early." I got up and fixed my hair in a pony tail.

"Yeah,"

"Why are you here isn't 'she' gonna kill you?"

"No she went all the way to town so I came over here to see yo-the people here."

"Uh-huh,"

"You know you're sarcasm isn't all that attractive." He said inching closer.

"Really what do you think?" I said inching closer-closer.

"I think this."

Then he kissed me I kissed back.

_This is wrong so wrong but, I love it so much. Please don't pull apart. _

"Oh my gods, Joey!"

We pulled apart him looking in my eyes me too looking in his eyes.

"Awwwwww how cute you guys should totally date!"

"I shouldn't be doing this I'm so sorry for taking advantage of you."

"What you didn't-" Before I could finish my sentence he ran off dang that guy is fast.

I turned around and punched Celena.

"Ow what was that for?"

"That was for interrupting." Then I punched her again.

"What was that for?"

"For him running so fast." Then, I walked away.

"Oh my gods I heard someone screaming-is that Michael Adams guy here!" Johnny said.

"Yes,"

"I'll explain." Celena said while taking him to her cot.

I was packing my stuff in my bag so when Mason wakes up I can already be ready.

_What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Erik? I think I tasted some of his blood? _

_What if I imprinted on him? I couldn't have I mean he is immortal right? _

My train of thought was intruded when Johnny told me.

"Joey, are you ready 'cause we're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

The walk was long and frustrating 'because every time something moves or we hear a sound Mason starts to freak out.

We stopped when we saw a giant.

"You look good." He said to me?

I started running away but it caught me.

"Let me go you doodoohead!"

"No!"

"I have some candy in my pack I'll give you some, if you let me go."

"Ok,"

_That was easy. _

"Come on guys let's go find Erik."

"You guys are the ones looking for that boy, Mamma said to be careful with you." He said.

"Yeah do you know where he's at?"

"Yup, you have to go south toward the Ocean Serpents."

"Ok, thank buddy."

"Yo' welcome buddy heehee!"

_Yeah, so here we are going to the Ocean Serpents wow, is it me or does the name sound like something that comes out of the Harry Potter books. Wait Serpents that means more then one, oh boy what a day this gonna be. _

"Joey we still have to discuss this morning incident."

"Okay what about it 'dad'"

"Why did you do it I mean you guys look cute together but, what about Erik you knew him longer?" Celena said.

"Yeah, I know."

"That's not cool you're my sis' but he is my friend and if it's anything I learned from my girlfriend is how to tell if you're in love and you and Erik are in love."

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever I don't want to talk about it."

_At least not with my brother. _


	13. Thinking

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Joey P.O.V **

_Oh my god, this is soo boring! who knew that quests would be this boring? Probably everyone that's been in one. Hey, at least I'm not in Erik's position. Now I feel horrible for saying that. Stupid person who took Erik! Why would anyone take Erik? His eyes are like the sun, his jet black hair put in a low hawk, his kinda dark kinda light skin, he is—stop thinking about how cute he is, think about how we are going to save him. Ok thinking, thinking, ohhhh I got a—nah it'll never work and besides it involves one of us dying, so not happening! Ok if I can't think of a good plan then I'll go deep inside my brain and think about good memories. Like this one! _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Erik was walking me back to the girl's dorm we were best friends at that time. _

"_You know Joey I don't like how Arvin looks at you." _

"_Dude, why should you care?" _

"_I don't know it's just a weird feeling in my gut that says you should stay away from Arvin." _

"_Maybe that gut is you're heart telling you that you love me." _

"_What, no, no way I don't love you!" _

"_Erik, I meant as a sister you moron!" _

"_Oh I knew that." _

"_Uh huh," _

"_But, seriously don't talk to him." _

"_Ok, why are you so protective all of a sudden?" _

"_Like you said I love you." _

_My stomach started getting butterflies I kept thinking 'please not like a sister'. _

"_But, you know like a sister." _

_Sigh to good to be true. _

"_Only in my dreams." I mumbled under my breath. _

"_What!" _

"_Nothing," _

"_Ok if it's nothing then why won't you tell me what you said?" _

"_I have a crush on you, look at the time I better go inside before the sun comes out bye!" I rushed the words out then ran inside slammed the door. All the girl's huddled around the TV looked at me weird. _

"_What the H are you looking at?" _

_I turned to the door and looked in the peepy hole thing and saw Erik standing there confused then when he finally got what I said he smiled his toothiest smile and I heard him say. _

"_Joey I have a crush on you too. Now how am I going to tell her that tomorrow?" _

_Then he turned away and ran to the boy's dorm. _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

_Oh my god! I love that memory! _


	14. Ding Ding

**(I do not own pjo only my characters.) **

**Joey P.O.V **

I was walking by Celena holding my sword. Here's the thing about Aria it glows a bright, bright yellow when we're near an enemy, and it starts to burn. I looked over at Celena and she was looking at her dagger.

"Look its C.J." she told me.

"What?"

"In my dagger, look."

"Ok," I looked at her dagger and I see her face.

"Um, Celena that's you."

"No its C.J, Celena Jr. Isn't she pretty?"

"Yeah deffinatly."

"Look, she's looking at you, I think that means she likes you, or she hates you?"

"Okay you are officially scaring me."

"Hey, stop looking at Johnny C.J he's my man!"

"Uhh, Johnny she's your girlfriend you fix her." I ran up right in front of Mason then, my sword started to burn my thigh. I waited then, it burn like really bad so I took it out of my holder and threw it on the floor.

"Oh my gods Joey are you ok!" Mason yelled.

"Yeah it just burned the H outta me."

"Oh look it's like really bright is that bad?"

"No der Sherlock."

Then, Michael came out of the shadows. He looked good as always but this time sexier.

"Hello, Joey."

"Hi," I started to walk towards him but, Mason grabbed my arm and pointed at the sword.

_I know its wrong wait Mason's wrong something must have passed by like a monster or, since Michael doesn't know what he is maybe my sword responded like he was a monster. So Michael couldn't be evil-he isn't evil. _

I shook away Mason's grip and walked over to my sword and picked it up it cooled down and turned back to its silver color.

"Hi Michael what brings you to these parts of the woods."

"Same reason as you."

"You're going to help us find Erik?" Johnny said.

_Is it wrong that I forgot all about Erik when Michael showed up? What am I saying of course it's wrong. _

"No Johnny, excuse me for being rude but, I was talking to Joey."

"Ok keep talking what do you mean?" I said.

"I mean to find out where you-we truly belong." The way he said it was really seductive.

"I don't know what you're doing but you better leave or I am going to go all Athena child on you're butt!" Mason yelled.

"It is Joey's call." I looked Michael in the eye and for a second I wanted to runaway with him but, I remembered Erik and there was no H-ing way.

"Leave."

"What?"

"I said leave I came here to find Erik and only Erik! This ain't no quest in a quest it's just a quest and I intend to keep it that way!" His face looked hurt but recoiled with a glare and then he left.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Celena said.

"No really?" I said sarcastically.

"Really,"

"You are seriously giving me a headache." I walked away from her-again, and stood right by Mason.

"You know you could've gone with him find out where you truly belong?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass, besides this spot right here is where I belong."

"Wow, why are you being so corny?"

"Because, mister downer you used to laugh at my corniness."

"What makes you think I'll laugh now?"

"Because, I know my best friend and he would laugh at my corniness, grossness, and perviness."

"Yeah, nothing pretty much changed, Clinton." Then he started laughing so hard he spit all over my face.

"Say it don't spray it!"

"Oh come on you know it is funny to be named after a president."

"No,"

"OK, then how much of a slut would your mom be to name you after a president?"

"Like a huge gigantic one!" Then we both started to crack up and roll on the floor.

"And you say I'm the one giving you a headache?" Celena said while walking by me and Mason shaking her head.

"Shut up, and help me up."

"OK," She is not a good helper upper, once she got me up she started to throw a fit I understood I mean I weigh a lot but that's not the reason-though I wish it was:

"I broke my nail, and you made me sweat off my makeup!"

"Celena you are a daughter of freaking Aphrodite you look beautiful either way!"

"Yeah you're right for once." Then she squinted her eyes at me making me feel uncomfortable.

"Okay at school who got B's and C's while someone flunked completely." She started to glare _ding ding _and the claws are out. 

"Just let her win." Mason said while grabbing my shoulder and pushing me in front of Celena. And that was the last time I saw her for now.


	15. Hatred Pure Hatred

**I wrote this chapter all about Mason I didn't want to but my friend's favorite character is Mason and he told me to write a chapter about Mason. **

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Mason P.O.V **

We are walking for hours. My stomach is on empty.

"I need food!"

"Shut up Mason we are trying to concentrate!" Joey yells.

"Probably concentrating on Michael."

"What did you say?" she snapped.

"Nothing!"

"Keep it that way!"

Ever since she kissed Michael she has been snappy. She is defiantly not the same Joey. The Joey that would make pervish remarks, who called everyone a slut and hob knockers even though she didn't know what it was until I told her and she got mad and punched me in the arm-I still have the bruise-, who called Percy a man whore when he looked at Play Boy, and who talked about Robert Pattinson A Lot!

I hadn't noticed it but, I stopped and the gang was nowhere in sight.

_Holy Shiz I'm lost! Probably not they are probably gonna jump out at any minute. _

"Okay guys I know you're out there!"

Silence.

"Guy's are you there?"

Silence,

"Holy Shiz ball with a cherry on top!"

_This sucks I'm cold like very cold ughhh I hate them all! _

"I know you do spawn of Athena." Said a voice that sounds really scary it sent a chill down my back it sounds like finger nails running down a chalkboard.

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He-at least I think it's a he-said.

"I don't want to find out later I want to find out now!" I took out my dagger. It was all black and I named it after my dad Azrack.

He laughed a humorless laugh but it made me take a couple steps back, it was as loud as thunder.

"You really think that would hurt me." He stepped out of the shadows. He defiantly looked like he sounded. He had a black robe covering his face but, he has long nails, a white beard, and he has scars all over his body.

"Okay well we're just have to see." I looked down at Azrack and thought of my dad and then I thought of my unsupportive step-loser Claudia. Then I got mad, angry, and then I got pissed off. I ran to him and gutted the Hades outta him but, he looked unharmed.

"Stupid spawn of Athena."

"My name is not spawn of Athena, its Mason and you're the one who is stupid."

"Why is that?"

"Well obviously you're messing with the wrong spawn of Athena!"

I launched the knife deeper into his side and gold blood came out, I looked up and I saw his face twisted up in pain.

"Fool!"

Then he launched me across the ground and knocked me into a tree. My sight was blurry in all the pain but I heard screaming it sounded like Kaylie. Then, I saw all my friends, and Kaylie running over to me and picking up my head. I haven't realized it but, I had blood coming out of my mouth.

"Oh gods please don't die; I do not do well with blood, Joey!"

"What are you doing?"

"Helping now shut up stupid!"

Then Joey came over to me and Kaylie, I couldn't hear what they were saying but Joey looked mad. Then Joey looked down at me and I could see the tears, and Kaylie started walking off but, Joey put her hand out while still looking at me she gave Kaylie her shield and her favorite sword that she named after her grandma that passed Aria. Next, Kaylie walked off and I saw a blurry mess because I started yelling stuff like-"Kaylie don't go!"- And the all famous-"I hate you Joey why would you let her go!"- After that I could see defensive mode in her eyes and hurt a lot of hurt.

_Man if Erik was here he would punch me in the face for being a jerk and say 'she is just trying to help!". _

"Joey I_."

"I know what you meant!" Then, she stuffed something down my throat probably ambrosia.

And the next thing I see is some black hole opening and that guy grabs Kaylie and goes in the black hole. I stood up and ran to the spot where he took Kaylie and just sat there instead of tears I had hatred pure hatred.

_I promise you this old guy I will catch you and make you pay for taking Kaylie and I swear if I do see you, you are going to see one side you never thought you'd see of a plain ol'spawn of Athena! _


	16. Mason's Why

**Sorry for not updating but, there was something wrong with my computer (not an excuse!) **

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Mason P.O.V **

After that horrible night I couldn't get up.

_What's the point of living if she's not here? _

"Mason I know how you feel." Joey said.

"I know you know." I snapped.

"Then you should feel better now you have someone to talk to."

"I know, I feel empty."

"Come on you have to feel something."

"You're right; I feel hatred and a lot of it."

"You don't feel sadness."

"I feel that too, but mostly hatred the same hatred I feel towards Claudia."

"You never did tell me why you hate her."

"I'll tell you but, you can't tell anyone."

"I solemnly swear."

"When I was four my dad married Claudia, she hated my guts. I just thought she would get over the way she hated me, well I was wrong. When I was in fourth grade you guys moved in my neighborhood. I really wanted to play with you guys but, my step-mom wouldn't let me. It wasn't because of you're mother it was that she just didn't want me to have friends."

"But you had friends at school."

"I never told her about my friends at school. When I was in fifth grade I got marked. My dad was totally fine with it until, my step-idiot told him I was a son of the devil and if he saw me again she would leave him. My dad didn't want the thing that made his friends jealous to leave so he said 'hello wife and bye bye son.' She was cheating on him anyway and when I caught her she made sure whatever I told my dad that he thought it was a lie. So there you go the reason why I hate Claudia."

"I'm so sorry Mason!"

"It's okay, we should go Ima go get my girlfriend back."

Then I stood up and ran off.

_She's not the only one that likes to run. _

**Joey P.O.V **

_How was I supposed to know that's the reason why he hated her so much, and maybe he is hurting way more then me? Maybe! No not maybe he is hurting more then me. I mean so far I kissed another man, haven't thought about Erik well not as much as Michael, I think I've fallen for Michael, and not to mention that Mason is hurting and I don't do anything except ask him why he hates his Step-Idiot and make him hurt more! Yup it's my turn to say I HATE MYSELF! _


	17. The killed

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Joey P.O.V **

We were walking when we reached some kind of beach. But, it didn't look like a beach it had black sand, the sea was the deepest shade of purple out there, and there was skeletons everywhere. I looked over at Johnny he looked at the sea searching for an answer-probably should have mentioned this at first but oh well, Johnny when he focuses on one thing he can see what happens next. Me, well when I look at someone in the eyes I can see there past, present and future and I can see what they are thinking, like an open book. Macon he can sense danger a mile away, like when someone is going to jump us or there is an area we should avoid. But, when there is danger his stomach starts to hurt. Here are the levels; little trouble: a tingle, Medium trouble: Empty feeling that still hurts and Danger, Danger, Danger: anxiety attack hurts like f-ing H. Celena well she has beauty that's enough.

"That's weird I can't see anything." Johnny said.

"Oh really I guess-Hey where's Celena?"

"I thought she was with you."

"Oh my gods this is bad really, really bad!" Then Johnny and I heard the most horrible scream ever. I looked over and I see Macon on the ground clutching his stomach. It took Johnny and me a while to figure out that Macon was the one screaming.

Johnny and I ran over to him I put his head on my lap, Johnny moving Macon's hands away from his stomach to check what was wrong.

"No there's danger a lot of danger!" Macon screamed.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well we take Macon out of here and we come back and fight the 'danger'."

"No, I'm fine it's leaving the hurt its leaving."

"Okay, then tell Johnny which area it came from so he can focus."

"It was over there." Then Macon pointed to the North towards the sea.

"I just focused over there and nothing came into view."

I looked him in the eyes but, he looked away but I figured it out two things. Two things that will hurt people I love especially Macon.

_I won't tell him he won't believe me anyway. I'll wait until I got the proof. _

"I saw it you lied you could've told me."

"What about Macon?"

"What about me?"

"We won't tell him until we have the proof. He won't believe us anyway." I said low enough that Macon can't hear but, Johnny can.

"You're right."

"We can tell him the other thing."

"Ok,"

"Macon, there are sea serpents coming but, they killed…they killed…killed…"

"Who, who did they kill!" he demanded he looked hurt but, I can see the hurt he thought he knew but he didn't.

I was about to tell him when Johnny blurted;

"They killed Celena…Killed Celena!" He dropped to his knees covered his face with his hands and I can hear him sobbing.

_Wow that must've been hard for him to say that. _

I looked over at Macon he had a relieved and sad look on his face.

_Well, good thing is Kaylie isn't dead. Bad news; that Celena-one of my best friends-died. _ I heard him think but, Kaylie isn't any better…not better at all.

_Only if I could tell him but he won't believe me or Johnny or his own F-ing mother. I should-I am going to tell him what Johnny saw right- _

I was interrupted by a sound of something coming out of the water. We all turned around and there they were the stupid F-ing sea serpents right when we need them.


	18. Buddy

**(I do not own pjo only my characters enjoy!"**

**Joey P.O.V **

I turn around to see the most beautiful, horrible, and terrifying thing in my life.

There are two of them, both beautiful. They had the lightest bluest scales ever, their eyes were like an eclipse. So bad you can't look, but so beautiful you can't look away. They had fins on the top of their head that shaped like a crown. One had a pink line covering his body in swirly formation; the other had purple polka-dots covering his body. I realized I was gawking at them when Johnny spoke up.

"What are you and why are you here!" I looked at him and Macon they both had there swords out, ready to strike at any moment. I was taking out Aria, when water came automatically out and threw it against a tree. I looked at the purple one he was in a pounce. The pink-who was the one who did that thing-was staring at me and my brother, not giving Macon the light of day.

"I asked you a question!" Johnny yelled.

"Well young son of Poseidon we're here to bring you to father." His voice was so slimy I shivered.

I was still staring at him, he caught me and I was staring in his eyes trying to see something.

"Wrong move." He said with a twisted smile.

I finally caught on but, it was too late. I could see everything it was coming in too fast, my head started to hurt like someone was cutting it off. Finally the pain was too much, my legs caved in. I fell on my knees, grabbing my head so tight my knuckles were turning white. My head hurt so bad I couldn't even scream, my mouth would open, but nothing.

Macon rushed to my side trying his best to pick me up, trying to make me look at him but I couldn't my eyes were glued on the pink serpent and his eyes glued on me. When Macon touched my face I screamed, I screamed F-ing bloody murder. That was when Johnny took action.

"You already took one of the people I love I am not gonna let you do it again!" Then he charged at the beautiful creature.

Once he took his eyes away from mine, I gasped a huge one like when you hold you're breath and you finally let it out.

Johnny charged towards the beasts and got his no-name sword and threw it at the purple one guarding the pink. The purple screamed horrible like a car on park then you push the gas and that horrible ear splitting sound. The purple turned to some kind of dust.

"Little Poseidon boy, you will see I will not be that easy to kill."

"I don't need easy, I just need killable."

Then he charged his sword ready to strike but, the pink picked up his tail and threw it at my brother. He hit a tree so hard that a branch went threw him. I saw what happened-and let me tell you this I don't like it when a big bully comes in and tries to pick a hoedown let me tell you he ain't gonna win!

_Oops sorry I've been keeping my Texas twang hidden for a long time oh well time for crap for brains to die. _

I got up; Macon tried to lay me down telling me he will handle it. I told him to put Johnny in the water.

I got Aria from the tree and charged at the pink freak. At first he didn't see me coming so I got a good stab but, the second time wasn't a good one. He dodged then slapped my face, I stepped back a little but, I got back on my high horse. But I was loosing and he knew to keep me out of the water.

When I was about to give up a hand came out of the sky and grabbed the serpent. I looked up and it was the giant who told us the directions. He put the whole serpent in his mouth and swallowed. _Ewwww! _

"Hi buddy." He said.

"Hi." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Johnny get out of the water totally fine, I think?

"I ate the bad guy and saved yo, yo welcome!" He smiled.

"Thanks, what's you're name?"

"Buddy!" _Of course why did I ask? _

"Well thank you Buddy but, we have to get going so, see you around?"

"See yo a' round." Then he skipped into the forest.

I looked out into the ocean.

_Ok, time to get rid of this stupid fear of oceans, time to save Erik, time to be a big girl, maybe I shouldn't be a big girl. _

I took a step in the water and immediately felt a surge of energy.


	19. Betrayers

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Eric P.O.V **

_It's been how many days? Oh yeah three weeks at least they feed me, sucky food but you know. Anyway, I know who betrayed us and if I make it out I'll make sure everyone knows. Wait I said if, not a good sign. Take it back never a good sign. _

"You're right it's never a good sign." Said the old man in the corner.

"You never did tell me you're name. What is it?" I asked.

He stepped out of the shadows, took of his hoodie, and stared me in the eyes.

"Now do you know who I am?"

He looked horrible.

He had scares all over his face but they seemed to be heeling. He had a bald spot but, he had a white beard a really, really long beard that touched the floor. That's when I figured it out.

"Oceanus!" it felt horrible saying his name, it felt like I was throwing up but nothing would come out.

"Smart boy, smart boy indeed, it almost makes me feel bad when I have to kill you."

"Kill…me…" Was the brilliant thing that came out of my mouth.

"Yes, unless you join me."

"If I am to join you what am I going to join?"

"You'll see but you're friends already joined."

"They are not my friends!"

"Oh you haven't met all of our recruits." Then he pushed two people in front of me.

He took off they're hoodies and out came the two people that was supposed to be on my team. Trevor and Ashlynn.

"I already know about them. I just don't know why?"

"Because _Eric_ people would judge us for loving each other." Ashlynn said.

"Brother and sister are sup-What Ewwww gross you guys love each other like _that." _

"Hey, don't knock it till'ya try it. Besides she is a good lover." Trevor said.

"Don't need to know gross!" I scrunched up my face like someone passed one.

"Anyway, that's not who we want to show you." Oceanus said. Then Trevor and Ashlynn moved out of the way then came two more people.

"Oh My Gods! K…K…Kaylie!"

"Yup," She said.

"But why?"

"Because bad is cool." Then other person stepped up.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Michael Adams, pleasure to meet you."

"I don't know him."

"You don't but, you're girlfriend does."

"What!" Michael and I said at the same time.

"Well I'm all for small talk but, I have a game to win." Then every one left except Michael.

"You're really dating Joey?" He looked hurt.

"No," he looked relieved.

"Good 'cause I love her, I accidentally imprinted with her no one know except you."

"Does she know?" he shook his head.

Then he grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall and whispered something for only me to hear:

"If you tell any one you are _dead_."

Then with a _swoosh_ he was gone.


	20. Master Plan

(I do not own pjo only my characters)

**Joey P.O.V **

I woke up with a start. I looked around and saw the black sand surrounding me; I hadn't realized I fell asleep 'till now.

I got up and walked over to where Johnny and Macon were snuggling.

_Oh my gods! Ha if I had my camera I would take a picture and post it everywhere! _

"Wake up you dunderheads that like to snuggle!" They jumped and then they saw what they were doing and got up and ran away from each other. They started to act manly, like what just happened didn't happen.

"Okay, I got it all figured out so yeah."

"Tell us!" they both said and then they looked embarrassed.

"Okay again, anyway I'll put Macon in a bubble and Johnny and I will just walk and guide you, Macon."

"Where? You need to be more specific." Macon said.

"Where else, the freakin sky, no the freakin water that's in front of us!"

"Just wanted to know." My heart screezed.

"It's okay Macon I shouldn't have screamed."

"It's ok."

I led them in the water, I put Macon in a bubble and we were off. I was F-ing scared, first: it was dark, second: A lot of things passed by us, and Third: The ocean is F-ing scary!

After a while we found this house? Underwater house? Okay whatever.

We walked in and something came out really fast and it hit Johnny's shoulder. I figured out it was an arrow.

"Can I pop the bubble now?"

"Yeah."

I pulled out the arrow and heard the agonizing scream of my brother being drowned out by laughter. I turned around and saw…Oceanus? I have no idea why but I just recognized him.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled.

"Well, I'm going to use you and your brother in my master plan." He answered calmly.

"What ma…mas...Master plan?" my brother staggered.

"To get back what is rightfully mine!" Oceanus yelled.

**Sorry for being so short I've been really busy and I have writers block again, sorry. **


	21. Some Reunion

**(I do not own pjo only my characters!) **

**Joey P.O.V **

After that they took me and Macon in some kind of cement room; and took Johnny somewhere else to take care of his shoulder but it wasn't that far 'cause I could hear him screaming.

I didn't turn around; I didn't want to see what might be my room for the rest of my life; or I didn't want to see my failure. Macon put his hand on my shoulder, then took it off and turned around.

"Holy shiz!" Macon yelled.

I turned around and saw the one, the only, Eric! I ran to him like the world was going to end. But, he was laying down sleeping?

I shook him. "Eric, Eric, wake up."

He stirred then woke up. "Am I dreaming?"

I slapped him. "No!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Just in case you didn't believe me." I said then did a sheepish grin.

"Oh my gods, then…then that means your actually here!"

"Yup,"

"Wait your actually here, that's not good."

"That's a no brainer." Macon said.

"Yeah, hey Jo do you know a guy named Michael Adams?" Macon and I looked at him with panicked and confused looks on our faces.

"How do you know him?" I said it really slow like he was five.

"He was one of the guys that threw me in here."

I looked at Macon he had an I-told-you-so-look. I put my face in my hands. My cheeks were starting to get warm and my eyes were watering.

"So you do know him." It didn't seem like a question but I answered anyway.

"Yes," I said threw a sob. He sighed, I looked up at him, he looked away I could tell he was disgusted but, I don't why. I mean it's not like we, you know, had sex or like I lov- change the subject.

I put my face back in my hands.

_Why, why does it always happen to me? I'm sitting here crying over a boy I knew for like a week. Shouldn't I be crying for Eric or my brother who is in a lot of pain? It's like I'm a different person. _

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

I immediately yelled. "Come in!" Thinking that it would be my brother but, when I heard another scream I knew it wasn't. Instead it was the last person I wanted to see…Michael.

_Why? Seriously, him, why? _

"What do you want?" Eric said, clearly pissed.

"I came to talk to Jo." He simply said.

_The nerve! _

"You don't get to call her that! Only friends call her that not betrayers like you."

"I was never on your side to begin with."

_How is he being so calm? I wouldn't even be that calm. I'd either laugh or cry or yell. _

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you."

_Not true, Not true! _

"Yes I do." I said, face still in hands. I can feel Eric's and Macon's glare burning my skin, I just had to look up. Then, I looked at Michael, he gasped from looking at my red, puffy eyes.

"Then…then…let's go." Michael stuttered, it was cute.

I got up and walked out into the hallway.

It was quite for a couple of seconds. But, those seconds felt like light years.

I moved my hand threw my hair and asked.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"You know, for being bad, for almost killing Eric, for everything!"

"Last time I checked he was disgusted with you."

"You can tell too?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why?"

"I guess because I know you."

"Well that's a very stupid thing to get disgusted by."

"I know-wait stop changing the subject, and answer my questions!"

"Okay, For being bad: I guess that was just how my personality is; Killing Eric: I don't like him he seems kinda stupid and impolite; and for everything else: I don't think that's my fault sweetie."

"I hate you."

"And I love you too!" He gave me a hug and I had to give him a hug back. I don't know why but, I feel connected with him, in a way that I and Eric will never have.

"I love you." I whispered to him. He pushed me away; I thought there would be a smirk but just a disapproving frown. I always get that frown.

He saw me being I don't know depressed? Anyway he moved closer and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just you shouldn't love me."

"Why not? You just said it to me?"

"But, I was playing around."

"No you weren't."

"I wasn't, but still, don't."

"I can't control what I feel!"

"Well control it!" Then the screaming stopped.

"I better go." He said. Then, with a _swoosh_, he was gone.

I turned around and opened the door and prepared myself for the worst.

When I walked inside I saw Eric with his face in his hands. He looked up and said.

"Can't control what you feel, huh?"

"Ughhh…" Was the brilliant thing that came out of my mouth.

_So much for not loving Michael. _


	22. Love Sucks!

**(I do not own pjo only my characters!) **

**Mason P.O.V **

After Erik told me about….bout Kaylie, I was dead and I just sat there. And here now, just what I need more drama from Jrik, huh, sounds like jerk.

_I know it's wrong for me to think this even when I don't like him but, maybe Michael Adams is the right choice for Joey. I mean Erik told me that Michael imprinted with her. Something's between Joey and Michael that Erik may wish to have but, never will. I know, I know, Michael is the bad guy but, he doesn't want Joey to love him, probably because he is on the wrong side and doesn't want her to get sucked i-. _

"You're not telling me something, something important!" I heard Joey scream.

"So, it's none of your business!" Erik yelled back.

"Oooh, so it's none of _my_ business but, you tell Mason-no offense Mason!"

"None taken, and you should tell her or else."

"Or else what!"

"Or else, she'll find out on her own or by someone else and she'll get mad mostly at _you_!" Joey was right there beside me nodding her head.

"You would be on her side, why don't you be on the side that's right for once!"

"I choose the side that makes her happy!"

"It's kinda the same thing." Joey whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back.

"I don't even know why I'm here, maybe I should join there side!" I was about to say something smart like but I heard a throat being cleared.

We all turned around and we saw my Ex-Kaylie, holding Johnny by his elbow.

"Oh, Kaylie I missed you, what were you doing sexing up Michael." Joey said.

"That was exactly what I was doing! Let me tell you this he is good in the bedroom, broke my bed, twice!"

Joey glared at Kaylie, and then charged. I could've stopped her but, Kaylie is a slut and nothing could change that.

Kaylie dropped Johnny-who rushed out of Joey's way. Joey put her hand in a fist and punched Kaylie right on the nose. Kaylie screamed put her hands on her nose and I saw blood coming out from in between her fingers. I wanted to rush over there not just because I care for her but, her blood smelled really good. I know _gross_! But, don't knock it 'till ya try it.

Then the next thing you see is the person they were fighting about. Michael Adams. He looked up at Joey and I saw the desire. He wanted her but he can't have her. Joey was hunched over Kaylie, hands put in fists, ready to strike at any moment. Michael looked down at Kaylie and I swear I saw disgust in his eyes. He knew she was a slut.

He looked back up at Jo, Jo looked back.

"What happened?" Like he already didn't know, like he didn't know that they were fighting over him, and Jo won, and he thinks that's hot.

"You know girls just being girls." Joey answered.

I can see the desire in there eyes, it was disgusting.

"Okay I am interrupting this love fest. Michael you should take Kaylie to wherever you take people that are hurt." I said.

"Yeah," he said, not taking his eyes off Jo.

Kaylie got up dusted herself off and said.

"Well, I'll do it myself." Then she looked at Joey.

"Thanks for stealing my man." 

"You are welcome." Jo said clearly satisfied, Michael smirked.

Then Michael came over to Jo and gave her a hug.

**Michael P.O.V **

_I can't help it. I love her for gods' sake! And I think the imprint has nothing to do with this love. I mean imprint love is sexual. The love I feel for her is not sexual-sure I'd love to have sex with her but, she's only twelve and I'm sixteen. Anyway, the love for her is Protective, and always thinking she looks beautiful-and she is!-when she just wakes up or she over do's her makeup. This is wrong though! I'm bad I don't want her to kill people and feel joy, not like I have. I'll just give up! I don't care if people are watching or if Oceanus kills me, I'll never let her go! _

"I love you." She whispered.

"You know this is bad-I'm bad for you."

"I know and I don't care."

"I've killed people, and liked it."

She looked up at me and I thought she was finally gonna let me go.

"Why are you trying to push me away? Do you not love me?" When she asked that question she was afraid I would say no, I would never say no to her!

"Of course I love you it's just, I'm a bad guy and I might fall and die, and if I fall I don't want to bring you down with me."

She snuggled up to me.

"I don't care." _Man she is so stubborn! _

"Why do you want me? Why can't you want someone nice, like Erik?" I hate saying his name. Usually I know I won't have much competition but, _Erik_ he is my competition.

She jerked, looked around saw Erik staring at the ground. She sighed. She bent up and kissed my cheek and then parted.

I took that as my sign to leave and I did.

_Why did I mention him? Whatever, I want what's best for Joey. Even if that means my heart braking. _


	23. Well Hades!

**(I do not own pjo only my characters!) **

**Joey P.O.V **

_I don't know what I was thinking. Loving the enemy! I mean come on, is that corny or what? Maybe, he has some kind of spell that makes me fall for him. Yeah that's it! No, no, its not. I wish that was it, I really do. _

After my kinda weird sexual vibe with Michael _everything_ felt awkward.

"Jo maybe you and Michael do belong together." Mason said. I glared at him.

_Just trying to make you feel better I mean after all you guys are-gotta stop talking, gotta stop. _Mason thought.

"After all we're what!" I screamed.

He was about to answer when a hand grabbed my arm, hard. I thought my arm would brake at any moment.

"Holy shiz, holy shiz!" Was that came out of my mouth.

The guy dragged me out of the hallway, and I could hear my friends screaming my name. The guy dragged me into this, ballroom?

"What the heck!"

"Shut up or else!"

"Or else what, you'll dance with me to death?"

Then he smacked me with the back of his hand-and let me tell you he had a very, very sharp ring on.

Blood started to run down my face.

"You, you…female dog!" Then I nodded my head, satisfied with my cool name calling.

He just rolled his eyes and I felt offended.

"Oh Joey, poor, poor Joey. No name calling in my throne room." I snorted.

Oceanus came out with Kaylie, Trevor, Ashlynn, Michael, and Mrs. Applebee? What the heck?

"Oh my god! Mrs. Applebee did they take you, hold you against your will or something?" She rolled her eyes that's when I knew she was not on our side. My heart was breaking into a million pieces; she was the one who practically raised me.

I looked over at Michael and he mouthed:

_She's the she I've been talking about. _

A tear slid down my face. I heard Kaylie laugh, and then I heard Michael punch her. I laughed-what you expect not to laugh when that B I gotta ITCH gets smacked?

"What do you want Oceanus?"

"I want back my Ocean, my sea. And you and your brother are going to help."

I was thinking about it I mean come on! I'd stay with Michael but, what about Erik? Oh what-.

Michael saw me considering and he immediately started to shake his head no.

"No!"

_Good _said a voice that wasn't mine.

_What? _

_Holy shiz we can talk in our minds too! _

_What? _

No answer.

"Take her to her room and make sure her and her friends get no food or water for three days." Oceanus said.

_Well Hades! _


	24. Promise!

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Michael Adams P.O.V **

I was walking back to my room but I was also thinking about Joey.

_I can't believe she was actually thinking about becoming one of…of…us. It's disgusting why would she actually think about that! It's all my fault, I made her love me! __And that stupid imprint! Hey at least I can't feel what she's feeling._

I was about to open my door when _she_ appeared. She grabbed my hand and made it touch her breasts. I looked up at her and she smiled her horny smile. I didn't want to and it's because of that stupid imprint! Or is it just Jo?

Anyway I want to I mean if I didn't have the imprint I would be all over her without any remorse or would I? I mean she is pretty maybe even beautiful but not gorgeous like Joey. She has the whitest hair, its so white that it shines. Her eyes are the deepest blue out there. Her body is shaped like an hour glass and her dress is short and it shows some of her thigh.

"I can't," I said while I pulled my hand away.

"Why?" She said while she got my hand and moved it a little lower.

"I just don't want to Mrs. Apple**bee!" **I yelled and I pulled my hand away.

"Why so formal? Ohhh I get it! I'll be the naughty teacher and you'll be the bad little boy!"

I was about to give in when I heard her voice in my head.

_I need you. _She said.

_What? _

_Don't do it! _

_I won't. _

_Promise! _

_I promise. _

"I don't want to and I don't want you!" I yelled. She didn't looked phased. She just walked away.

Once I got in the room I started to hear her voice again.

_Thanks. _ She said.

_You're welcome, I guess? _

_Michael? _

_Joey?_

_I love you. _

_What! _Then she faded away.

**Joey P.O.V **

I had told him I love him, again.

I looked up and I met Erik's sad eyes. Everyone was gone they didn't want to deal with the drama.

"I love you." He said.

"You still love me after everything I put you through?"

"Yeah, and I'll never stop." My heart squeezed.

I got up and walked over to him. I put my hand on his. He looked up at me, he was expecting me to say sorry he wanted me to tell him I don't love Michael but, I do. He waited and when he didn't get what he was hoping for he slumped his head. I kissed him on the head and he looked up at me.

"You still love me?"

"I'm only twelve and you're fourteen. I don't know what love is neither should you."

"But I feel it."

"Then I don't know what to tell you. Except, I do like you."

He looked up at me eyes all sparkly.

Then I kissed him. It was sweet, he was gentle he tried his hardest not to hurt me. He pushed me gently against the bed.

"Ewwww!"

I looked up to see Kaylie, again?


	25. Escape

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Joey P.O.V **

"What do _you_ want?" I asked.

"Can't I see my ol'best friend?" she faked the hurt.

"No,"

"Well you're right, I came to help."

"What?"

"I wanna get you guys out. And besides the old guy is bugging my style."

"But you are still going to be an evil brat."

"I wasn't always evil…you wouldn't understand."

"Whatever, how can you help?"

"All you have to do is sneak in Oceanus's room and stab him in the head and he will be unconscious."

"And after that."

"I'll be waiting at the exit with the door unlocked."

"Ok see you then, I guess?"

Without another word she left.

Erik and I got Johnny and Mason and told them what happened. Mason and I were in the front of Erik and Johnny, we were walking down this long, and narrow hallway.

"I knew she was still good, maybe she'll come back and be good!"

"Don't get you're hopes up, she didn't say anything about that."

"Kill joy,"

Then we reached this long, wide, blue door. We went in side and sure enough there he was lying on the blue and gold bed, Oceanus.

I went over to him, brought out my sword, Aria, and just thrashed his head. I didn't know I was stabbing his head repeatedly until my brother grabbed my wrist. There was gold blood all over my sword.

"Let's go," Johnny said.

"Ok," I said.

We walked down the hallway until we saw Kaylie waiting for us by the exit. I was the last one to leave. I just stared at Kaylie with my sad eyes not for her but for _Michael_. Then, like she was reading my mind she said:

"I know for sure Michael will miss you."

"Really," I said looking up at her smiling. She was smiling back at me then, she recoiled with an icy glare.

"But, of course you guys are _imprinted_ so that's why you always feel attracted to him."

I was speechless I didn't know what to say. I was just standing there with my mouth open. Then, Michael came along.

"Jo hey Jo I heard you were leaving just thou-."

"I don't want to hear it _Michael Adams_!" Then I ran outta there. I ran until I reached the ocean. I already saw Mason and Erik in a bubble above me. Johnny was with them-clearly frustrated.

I swam slow right behind them I didn't anyone beside me. The only person I wanted to talk to was Celena.

_I can't talk to her. _ _Now or ever! It's all there fault!_


	26. Happy Ending Sorta?

**(I do not own pjo only my characters.) **

**Joey P.O.V **

It's been weeks since our "quest". Everyone is going to the lake for this party I guess it's for our "success". If our quest was such a success then why do I feel like _I_ failed? I was walking from the arena with all my gal pals-excluding Celena.

"So Jo are you going to the party with Erik?" Valerie asked.

I slumped my shoulders. I haven't even thought about Erik!

"Let me take a wild guess here, you aren't going with him." Nadia said.

"Maybe but-."

"And you haven't even thought about him or the party." Valerie finished.

"Well, maybe…yes. But, it is really hard when you have another guy to worry about. Even when you are imprinted with him! And you thought it was just a connection when it was just the stupid _imprint!" _

"I bet it is hard I mean there really isn't really much you can do and besides-forgive me-I like Michael more." Valerie said.

"You haven't even seen him!"

"Yeah, but the way you described him. He sounds so dreamy, like Edward Cullen!"

"Yeah if Edward was evil and man ho-ish."

"And Erik is better then _Michael_." Nadia said Michael like he was some sort of disease.

"Michael!"

"Erik!"

"Guys seriously! I think I'll choose who is good for me. Thanks for helping, I think?" I said/yelled.

"Okay we'll stop." They both said.

"Joey, Joey!" Juniper said while running towards me.

Once she reached me she started to mumble.

"Juniper, Juniper! Please in English!" I yelled.

"There is this guy he is waiting for _you_ at the border line in the woods."

"Okay, I guess I'll be right back." I said looking at Nadia and Valerie. The worry was clear in there eyes.

"Guys its ok I'll be right back to _party_!" I said trying my hardest to hide _my_ worry.

I left wait ran to the woods.

_I really hope I think it's who I think it is. Wait I don't hope. _

I ran until I saw the dark shadow and yup it was who you think it is.

He was wearing one of those old, long jackets. Under that he was wearing a button up flannel shirt. And he was wearing a pair of skinny's and some Nikes. (Black and purple I might add) His hair was all over the place. (As usual).

I was to busy staring I hadn't noticed that I crossed the border line.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked.

"Well what I really want is you but I have to explain some stuff to you first before I do anything."

"Well what is that you must explain?" _like I already don't know. _

"We do have an imprint and I was afraid to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid that you would think that was the reason we connected. And I was afraid of losing you." 

My heart was squeezing I couldn't deny it.

"You mean to tell me that you felt more between us that has nothing to do with the imprint?"

"Yeah and-." He didn't finish because I just ran to him-made him fall-and started to kiss him.

"Please Jo don't forget me."

"Why forget why not leave?"

"Because our relationship is a bad and unhealthy one; and I think that you will move on just don't forget me."

"I don't think I'll be moving on anytime soon and I know what we have is unhealthy and I don't care." And I started to kiss him again.

When I got to the party Nadia and Valerie were the first ones to approach me.

"So was it the poopy head?" Nadia asked.

"Yes,"

"Was it romantic?" Valerie asked.

"Heehee yeah, did you guys tell anyone where I was?"

"No we won't tell anyone unless you want us to." Valerie said.

"And we would even make an excuse for you." Nadia said.

"Okay don't, lets party!"

_I'm beginning to love my life. _

_Me to. _

And I started to smile.

**Finished! And please keep an eye open for the next book SOME SUMMER! **


End file.
